


Das Zeitalter der Wissenschaft

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon findet Pennys Kellnerjob anspruchslos, klar. Sie kann sich allerdings auch nicht vorstellen, dass man als theoretischer Physiker sonderlich anstrengende Dinge tun muss. Was liegt da näher, als die beiden einfach mal für einen Tag ihre Aufgaben tauschen zu lassen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Zeitalter der Wissenschaft

Leonard seufzte tief: Der Abend hatte sich in eine Situation hinein entwickelt, die er schon mehr als oft genug erlebt hatte: Sheldon tat lautstark und selbstgerecht seine Verachtung vor Pennys Beruf kund.  
„Du kannst doch nicht behaupten, es wäre in irgendeiner Weise anspruchsvoll, bestellte Speisen an die richtigen Tische zu bringen? Das könnte ein Dreijähriger, vorausgesetzt, der wäre groß genug, über die Tischkante sehen zu können...“  
Penny legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn aus ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Abgesehen davon, dass du Kellnerinnen gewaltig unterschätzt, hast du vergessen, dass ich ja eigentlich Schauspielerin bin!“  
Jetzt lachte Sheldon freudlos auf: „Schauspielerin! Auch wenn ich dir nicht wieder ein mal dein berufliches Versagen vor Augen führen möchte – erinnere dich bitte an dein berufliches Versagen. Doch auch, wenn du in diesem Zweig erfolgreich wärst, fiele es mir in diesem Zeitalter der Wissenschaft durchaus schwer, einen Beruf ernst zu nehmen, der darin besteht, mit künstlicher Miene künstliche Dialoge zur Täuschung dummer Menschen in Kameras zu sprechen.“  
Peinlich berührt sog Leonard Luft ein. Er wusste, dass Penny sämtliche Anspielungen auf ihren mangelnden schauspielerischen Erfolg tief trafen; das würde sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
Vor Wut sprang sie sogar vom Sessel auf, um Sheldon entgegen zu schleudern: „Ich bin nur gerade in einer schlechten Phase, was Engagements betrifft, das hat nichts mit meiner Qualität als Schauspielerin zu tun! Und was soll das überhaupt heißen _Zeitalter der Wissenschaft_? Nachdem du dir erst mal einen Namen gemacht hast, ist bei dir doch eher das _Zeitalter des Ich sitze in meinem Büro und faulenze_ angebrochen!“  
Nun schrie Sheldon fast: „Was erlaubst du dir? Du hast gar keine Ahnung! Die Wissenschaft ist ein ständiger Kampf, man hört nie damit auf, sich einen Namen zu machen! Wieder und Wieder!“  
„Ich weiß, das wird dich mal wieder nicht beeindrucken, aber ich kenne überhaupt keine Wissenschaftler mit Namen! Weißt du, wen ich kenne – genau, Schauspieler!“  
„Jetzt seid doch bitte mal still!“, versuchte Leonard, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Beide wandten sich ihm mit wütendem Funkeln in den Augen zu, und er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt nicht schnell etwas einfallen ließe, würde er im Zentrum ihrer gebündelten Aggressionen stehen. „Ihr beide respektiert also den Beruf des jeweils anderen nicht, aber stellt euch vor, ich habe eine Idee: Wie wäre es denn damit, wenn ihr es denn mal für einen Tag versucht, wie es ist, Kellner, beziehungsweise theoretische Physikerin zu sein?“ 

Zunächst schwiegen die beiden Streithähne angesichts der schieren Absurdität dieser Idee, doch dann begannen sie gleichzeitig, zu widersprechen.  
„Wie um Himmels Willen stellst du dir das denn vor, Leonard? Soll Penny noch rasch ein Studium abschließen und zwei Doktortitel erringen, ich glaube ja, eher nicht...“  
„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Wenn du Sheldon auf die Cheesecake Factory loslässt, verlieren wir doch unsere gesamte Kundschaft!“  
Mit Widerspruch hatte Leonard gerechnet, also sprach er nur mit triumphierend fester Stimme: „Hört gut zu: Entweder, ihr tauscht für einen Tag euren Beruf, oder ihr dürft nie wieder darüber diskutieren, wer den anspruchsvolleren Job hat.“

~*~

Ausgenommen mürrisch band sich Sheldon die Kellnerschürze, die die Bedienungen tragen mussten, um. Er war fest entschlossen, seine Arbeit zwar exzellent zu erledigen, aber keinesfalls zu genießen. Die anderen Mitarbeiter hatten ihn mit unverholener Neugier angesehen, als er sich knapp vorgestellt hatte, und erklärt hatte, heute Penny zu vertreten. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die meisten schon als regelmäßigen Gast wiedererkannt, und er machte sich keinerlei Illusionen über den Eindruck, den sie wohl von ihm hatten. Doch jetzt hatte er vor, es ihnen zu zeigen. Dass er nicht nur am Tisch sitzen und mäkeln konnte, sondern so eine läppische Aufgabe wie das Kellnern ohne große Anstrengungen erledigen konnte.

Er griff sich ein Tablett, den Notizblock und einen Bleistift – auch wenn es ihm fraglich erschien, dass er sich nicht alle Bestellungen würde merken können – und machte sich auf zu dem ihm zugewießenen Tischen. Gleich am ersten erwartete ihn eine Großfamilie mit drei Kindern, von denen das kleinste noch in einem Hochstuhl saß. Der Vater schien es gewohnt zu sein, die Bestellungen sämtlicher Familienmitglieder gesammelt aufzugeben, und begann zu sprechen: „Also, zu trinken hätten wir gerne drei kleine Colas und-“ Hier musste Sheldon ihn einfach unterbrechen: „Drei kleine Colas? Ich vermute mal, die sind für die Kinder?“ Verwirrt nickte der Mann. „Ja, sind Sie denn des Wahnsinns? Wenn sie jetzt schon ihrer Tochter...ihrem Sohn? - dem ganz jungen Menschen im Kinderstuhl eben, koffeinhaltige Softdrinks zuführen, werden Sie die nächsten Jahre das Vergnügen haben, ein langsames aber stetiges Abrutschen in die Fettleibigkeit beobachten zu können...“ Der Kunde schien zunächst nicht glauben zu können, was er gehört hatte, war nahezu fassungslos vor Wut. „Das ist ja eine Frechheit! Wenn ich in ein Restaurant gehe, erwarte ich, bedient zu werden, und nicht, mir Moralpredigten anhören zu müssen!“  
„Mit Moral hat das gar nichts zu tun, das ist eine rein gesundheitliche Frage. Wenn ich Sie wäre, wäre ich dankbar dafür, dass meine Befehle, die die Gesundheit eines hilflosen Kindes gefährden, nicht fraglos ausgeführt werden.“  
Nun würdigte der Mann ihn keines Blickes mehr. Stattdessen stand er auf und versuchte, mit wedelndem Arm andere Angestellte der Cheesecake Factory auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Hallo, Entschuldigung?! Könnten wir bitte eine andere Bedienung haben?“

~*~

Penny machte es sich unterdes in Jogginghosen und schlabberigem Oberteil an Sheldons Schreibtisch bequem. Seine Garderobe zeugte für sie von einem beeindruckenden Mangel an Seriosität, was sie dann gleich zum Anlass genommen hatte, sich besonders leger, dafür umso gemütlicher zu kleiden. Mitten auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein kleiner Papierstapel, zuoberst prangte eine To-Do-Liste. Nachdem Penny die ersten paar Punkte mit wenig Begeisterung überflogen hatte, schob sie den Stapel achtlos bei Seite. „Ich denke, das Schöne daran, ein eigenes Büro zu haben, ist doch die Möglichkeit, sich seine Zeit möglichst frei einzuteilen, ohne dass einem jemand mahnend über die Schulter schaut“, meinte sie erfreut zu sich selbst, und zog ein kleines Kosmetiktäschchen aus ihrer Handtasche. Zeit, sich die Finger mal wieder richtig schön und ausführlich selbst zu lackieren, so mit allem Drum und Dran. Base Coat, Top Coat, Glitzersteinchen.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie jedoch durch ein Klopfen an der Tür bei dieser angenehmen Beschäftigung unterbrochen.  
„Herein!“, rief sie, mit betontem Schwung ihre Nervosität verbergend.

Die Frau, die nun eintrat, wirkte nicht nur unglaublich intellektuell, sondern auch ernsthafter und seriöser als Penny je anstrebte. Wer das wohl war? Eine Kollegin etwa?  
"Guten Tag, ich wollte eigentlich zu Doctor Cooper? Ich komme vom naturwissenschaftlichen Journal 'Zeitalter der Wissenschaft' und er hatte sich bereit erklärt, dass wir ein kurzes Portrait von ihm in unserer Serie über die jüngsten erfolgreichen Forscher von Heute bringen dürfen.“  
Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Penny ein genervtes Seufzen. Sie bot all ihre Schauspielkünste auf um ihr süßestes Lächeln aufzusetzen, und lud die Journalistin ein: „Kommen Sie einfach rein! Ich vertrete ihn heute, und ich kann ihnen sagen, das ist Ihr Glückstag. Ich kann ihnen meinen geschätzten Freu- Kollegen bestimmt viel interessanter präsentieren, als es ihm selbst je in den Sinn käme.“ Als sie das Zögern auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau bemerkte, griff sie in die Schreibtischschublade und holte heraus, was sie sich für die drögen Stunden in ihrer Forscherkarriere mitgebracht hatte. „Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne eine Flasche Wein anbieten, da unterhält man sich doch gleich viel angenehmer...“

~*~

Die Abendsonne beleuchtete das Wohnzimmer auf nahezu idyllische Weise, doch das Schweigen, das dort herrschte, war selten unangenehmer gewesen. Bemüht fröhlich versuchte Leonard mal wieder, das Eis zu brechen: „Also, wie ist es euch beiden ergangen? Habt ihr jetzt größeren Respekt vor dem, was der Andere tut?“

Zunächst schien das Schweigen anzudauern, doch dann setzten Penny und Sheldon gleichzeitig zu sprechen an:  
„Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass die Kunden sich nicht im geringsten dankbar zeigen, wenn man sie vor den Schadstoffen in ihren gewählten Mahlzeiten warnt?“  
„Solche Artikel, die in Wissenschaftsjournalen veröffentlicht werden, die ließt sich doch eh keiner durch, oder? Das ist dann doch ganz egal, was da steht?“


End file.
